Incorporeal Duct Tape
Back to list. (Catt Hatter Narrator's note: This one started in the comment section back when the RP forum had barely started, so the first two lines weren't intended to become a role-play. But it happened anyway, and I wasn't about to pass up the chance to help Dr. Helen!) SparkyDragon: 'Duct Tape! It...doesn't fix everything, apparently? At least not Jekyll's psyche... '''Catt Hatter: '''You need incorporeal duct tape for psyches, and that stuff is a pain to find! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, does that actually work? For fixing people's psyche, I mean... *her eyes were wide and hopeful but tainted with doubt*(If only it was that easy!) '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt shakes her head* Only as a temporary fix. This nasty muck called miasma gets in the cracks and prevents the pieces from healing back together. Plus you need to get to the mindscape/astral plane/dream dimension in order to apply the stuff after you found it. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen frowned, the hope dying but she didn't look to surprised.* Huh, well, I guess that would be a lot of work if it's only temporary. 'Catt Hatter: '''If you had some way to get rid of the miasma before hand it would work. Though it would still be better to use incorporeal ''bandages instead of duct tape, but it'll do in a pinch. *She says with a shrug and an encouraging lopsided smile.* Like an astral emergency first-aid. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''You have the strangest ideas. *Helen observed, gazing at Catt with a slight frown, trying to discern whether she was joking or not.* *She's making fun of you. She's joking around and making you look like a fool. Well, that isn't too hard, seeing how you're so guiluble. I can't believe you actually thought she was telling the truth. Are you just that brain dead? 'Spoke a rather cynical, cruel voice.* *Helen winced and closed her eyes as it spoke, doing her best to tune out the words but fear still clung to her heart. Was Catt really just teasing her?* '''Catt Hatter: '''It's not my idea actually. I found a book on dreamscape psychotherapy in that library I mentioned before. Y'know, the one where I found Ethan? *She says showing the ring that still resides on the index of her left hand.* It seemed like it could prove useful, so I took it. Still haven't found the way to locate a supplier though, been too busy working on the Folds. *She says apologetically, but completely serious. Just then, a thought strikes her.* Did you want some? I can pause the Folds project if you needed some. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen nodded in acknowledgment to her first question but the second surprised her. She frowned, her eyes shadow with something almost like hurt.* No, I don't need any spiritual duct tape, or whatever it's called... I don't even know anyone with a dream dimension. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt creased her brow, slightly confused.* Anyone who dreams has their own dream dimension...*she says slowly, head tilted to one side.* Next. Category:Main Plot Category:Early Days